Redemption
by ShatteredLoveStory
Summary: Mostly Elena's POV/ Katherine's POV also/ Set after the season 5 finale, Stefan is missing, Jeremy is alive, Bonnie is a ghost. Damon & Elena are finally together but is he truly the one? Or was the chase the most exciting part? Katherine is human & plans on extreme revenge for Elena. *Rated M - Contains adult themes & mature content, plus a few heated moments*
1. Chapter 1 - Summer's Fading

**Finally. I've started my vampire diaries story.**

**This story will mainly be told from Elena's POV / Some Katherine, but maybe some others if necessary. It takes place after the summer of Season 5. So the summer is now drawing to a close. Katherine is human, Damon is with Elena, Stefan is in the well ect…. But this is my story so things don't always stay the same. **

**When Elena eventually finds out Stefan is gone, will she realise that he is her one true love? And what revenge is human Katherine cooking up for Elena, also Jeremy and a ghost Bonnie? Maybe we'll get to see what the other side is actually like…..What will happen… ?**

I woke up to the sun gently shining on my face and the shallow breaths of Damon breathing right next to me. I gazed up at him, my beautiful boyfriend, the one I loved. His eyes flickered open and he smiled down at me.

'Good morning beautiful' he said softly and I giggled. He was so cute when he did that, I looked forward to it every morning. I know right? being love struck had unhinged me.

Every day this summer he's woke me up telling me I'm beautiful, which is wonderful to hear.

I was at the Lake House with Damon, spending some time alone together over the summer. Bonnie was with her mom, Caroline was stressing over college plans with Tyler and my beautiful baby brother was back to life. Bonnie brought him back to life, and I couldn't believe it. I cried for hours when he told me and clung to him for what seemed like forever. I couldn't believe he was back for good, I would not allow him to get himself hurt again, I loved him too much. He was at the boarding house but me and Damon would be home tomorrow to make sure he was okay.

Matt and Rebekah had gone travelling and I couldn't believe it when he told me. Matt deserves so much better but if he's happy then I guess I am aswell.

'You look like you're thinking too hard' Damon said interrupting my thoughts. He stroked my face lightly and tilted my head up and leaned in to kiss me. I could kiss Damon for hours; his mouth was gentle on mine, moving in sync with my lips softly. He gently moved his hand to rub the small of my back and I turned slightly and draped my leg around his waist. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through my hair pulling me closer to him and I moaned quietly.

'I love you, you know that right?' he murmured into my mouth.

'I know' I whispered.

He gently lifted my top up off over my head and tossed it aside, his hands on my bare skin drove me crazy. He rolled over so he was over me and he started to place kisses on my jawline, my neck, in between my breasts, all the way down to my navel and back up again to kiss me. I savoured his mouth on my skin.

We kissed until we were both gasping for her and he leaned his head into my neck whilst I rubbed his back.

'Do it' I pleaded and he chuckled softly before biting down hard into my neck. My body shuddered in ecstasy as I leaned forward to his neck and bit down hard aswell.

Blood Sharing. The ultimate bonus to making love for vampires.

I felt Damon's hands gently lean down to remove my underwear and then I forgot about everything else for a while…

Whilst Damon was inside of me, murmuring my name, telling me how much he loved me I felt like I was in paradise but there was a part of my brain that was screaming. Why was I thinking about Stefan? I shouldn't be thinking about Stefan whilst I'm making love with Damon but I am, and it's not the first time either.

I remembered how Stefan's hands felt on my skin, how his kisses felt, how he felt. And I couldn't help but feel a pang of guiltiness wash over me.

Where was Stefan? We hadn't seen him for ages, he disappeared that night he went to throw Silas' body in the water and we haven't seen him since. Not a call or a text or anything. I knew he was hurting and he needed to be away from me but I couldn't help but worry about him.

I remembered all of those times I told him I loved him, how it would always be him. Was a liar? Or had things changed? I knew one thing for sure; I hadn't lied when I said I loved him. I had been in love with Stefan, I truly had.

_No more Stefan_ I screamed in my head and I concentrated on being with Damon…

**Yes its' short but it's just an introductory chapter…**

**Tell me what you think, review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Secrets Out

**I will try to update more frequently, it's just I'm balancing two stories and college and everything right now so it's hard but I will try to have the next chapter up very soon which will be in Elena and Katherine's POV so exciting stuff to come!**

**Enjoy, favourite, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah**

'Damon we have to go now' I laughed as he attempted to pull me back into bed.

'Why do we?' he pouted clambering back on top of me.

We'd virtually done nothing but stay in bed all day and as much as I loved being alone with Damon I had my responsibilities back home aswell. I had my baby brother to check on and Bonnie and Matt would be returning home soon and then there was college plans to sort out with Caroline. Believe it or not, I did have a life outside of having sex with Damon.

He fake pouted and kissed me hard before rolling off me and releasing me.

'Hurry, before I undress you and ravish you again' he said as I sauntered off to get dressed, only wearing his t shirt and nothing else.

When I came back he was packing our things back into my bag and he was fully dressed.

'Ready?' he asked smiling at me, and I nodded as we left.

I sighed as I turned around one last time to look at my beautiful lake house. The place I had always felt so comforted by when I was a child, coming here with my parents and Jeremy every Summer.

My mom and dad always had such high hopes and expectations from me and my brother and I couldn't help wonder what they would think if they saw us now. Their daughter, their beloved Elena frozen at 18 as a blood drinking vampire forever. And what about their son? A vampire hunter that's died more times than anyone can remember. A part of me felt as if I had disappointed them, like I had let them down.

'Elena?' Damon asked as he was putting the stuff into the car and I was just standing outside the front door deep in thought.

'I'm coming' I sighed and turned around again to get in the car.

'Are you okay?' Damon asked, stroking my face.

'Thinking about my mom and dad' I replied glumly.

'It's okay Elena, you're not alone remember that' and he kissed my forehead gently before opening the door for me to get into the car.

The drive back wasn't very far but it was almost dark by the time we arrived back at the boarding house. It was a quiet evening and the sky looked calm and peaceful, hopefully foreshadowing brilliant things that were going to happen in our lives now after all the pain and all the hurt. I don't like to be a self-sympathiser and I don't like to dwell on how terrible my life is but I have been through more pain than imaginable. I just don't think life could get any worse.

I have my brother back now and that's healed a huge gaping wound and I have Damon who I love and who has also helped to heal a huge part of me but there's something missing. Something that Jeremy nor Damon nor any of my friends fulfil.

I think the open wound is the space which was filled by the love of my parents, my aunt Jenna, perhaps even John but I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything anymore.

It seems that the only person who fulfilled that much needed hole in my life was Stefan because I felt whole when I was with him, something I haven't felt for a very long time.

I could argue that it was my Aunt Jenna who filled that gap, if it wasn't for the fact that I still felt whole long after Jenna had died and I was with Stefan.

I'm not going to lie and say I don't love Stefan anymore because I do, I love him a lot, I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore.

I shook my head as if the thoughts would magically disperse and forced myself to stop thinking about Stefan.

Damon got out and got the luggage quickly as I walked in.

I found my brother sitting on the sofa playing Xbox with Matt surrounded by a lot of half empty bottles of Damon's expensive bourbon.

'Matt, you're home!' I exclaimed as he got up to embrace me.

When he pulled back I raised an eye at him 'Matt, you're not supposed to be encouraging him' I said gesturing to the alcohol. They both just laughed and Jeremy got up to hug me.

'You wouldn't be Elena if you weren't so overprotective' he smiled and I laughed with him.

Just then Damon walked in.

'Greetings, dead man walking' he said looking at Jeremy.

'Donovan' he continued 'surprised to see that Rebekah hasn't eaten you yet.' He said sarcastically setting the luggage down.

'She was actually very nice' Matt replied looking him straight in the eye.

'I'm sure she was' he stated, bitterly glaring at him.

I knew they hated eachother but they could at least try to not be so blatant in front of me and Jeremy. I know Matt didn't approve of my relationship with Damon, I knew that it upset him but he was just going to have to get over it. I also knew Jeremy wasn't exactly a Team Damon fan either but Damon made me happy and trust me I needed a little happy in my life.

Jeremy stared at me sadly and walked upstairs.

'I should get going, see you later Elena' Matt said as he turned to leave and shut the door on his way out behind me.

Damon looked at me apologetically 'sorry' he said but I turned around to go upstairs and try and talk to Jeremy.

Jeremy hadn't been himself since he came back from the dead and I expected that, it has to be life changing, upsetting, confusing. Something that none of us could comprehend.

But something had been bothering him more, I could tell. Something was up and I was going to go and try to find out.

As I ascended the stairs I saw him laying down on his bed in his new room, since I burnt down our house. Not such a great idea huh?

'Can we talk Jer?' I asked and he sighed heavily sitting up.

'Sure Elena'

I smiled weakly and went over to sit on the end of his bed.

'I know coming back alive must be hard Jer and so confusing and everything but is there something bothering you? It's just you haven't been yourself for a while now. You know you can talk to me right?'

His eyes suddenly were bright and his face was hard and serious.

'I promised not to tell but I can't hold it in anymore Elena, it's killing me, this secret. This burden I'm carrying with me, I have to tell someone.' He said and his face was anguished.

'Jer, calm down, what is it? Tell me, what's going on?' I said softly and he looked me straight in the eye as he said the two words I didn't ever want to hear.

'Bonnie's dead.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Disturbing Thoughts

Okay so I know I said I'd do both Elena's and Kat's Pov in this one but I decided to only do Kat's. I think they both needed separate chapters and Kat's Pov believe it or not was really hard to write so I hope I got her accurately.

'_**She should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge…' – Taylor Swift**_

_**{KATHERINE}**_

Tick tock tick tock

Time goes so fast as a human

Tick tock tick tock

I changed my mind, time goes so slow as a human

My time spent on Earth as a human was short lived. I lived in Bulgaria, I got banished to England after I got pregnant and then I became a vampire. I killed myself, sacrificed my own life just to avoid the thought of permanent death. I was young and beautiful and immortal. Powerful and strong forever. People feared me, the mere mention of my name sent chills running down their fragile little souls. Until now.

Fear is the key to everything. Once you have somebody who fears you, you gain control. And once you gain control you gain power. Power is vital. And so you ask how exactly do you make somebody fear you?

You wait.

Yes it's that simple it's that easy.

You wait.

What do I fear? Ha, I roll my eyes and laugh. As if I have anything to fear from anybody, as if I have any reason to be afraid. But you see there is one thing I'm afraid of, there is one thing I am very very very afraid of. Something I've been protecting for the last 500 hundred years of my life. Something I'm willing to risk anything, willing to do anything to protect. That's right. My life.

I fear for my life. I do not want to die, I never want to die. But this will kill me, eventually. And that is the thing I fear.

Tick tock tick tock

They sit there each day wondering where you are what you're up to.

What you have in store for them.

Trust me darling I've got a whole lot in store for you.

Oh Elena Gilbert. I hope you have a guardian angel or a knight in shining armour. Or better still you'd better have your two faced lying witch best friend there to fix the broken pieces of your delicate remains for when I'm finished with you. Yes that's right, my beloved doppleganger Elena Gilbert. You know, the one who looks like me? The less prettier, less smarter version of myself.

She took my boyfriends, she took my town, she took my life and now she's took the one thing that's she's going to regret. My immortality.

It's been about six weeks.

I must have been asleep for days because when I awoke I was lying in a hospital bed with tubes strapped to me. My first thought was what the hell is this? As I tried to remove the IV's I discovered I was too weak to shift them. My body ached all over. I initially thought someone, maybe Klaus was playing some horrible evil trick on me but then the memories came flooding back in pieces. Confrontation with Elena, nearly killing Elena, Elena shoving something in my mouth, everything was dark. THE CURE. It was the cure and I was _human._

I feel weird sensations running through my body, I have killer headaches sometimes where I pass out. I find myself hungry but not for blood, not for desire. No for something much more mundane. Food.

I have dark circles under my eyes, and my pores look terrible. My hair is growing longer, I've grown a little bit taller. It's as if I've suddenly done all my catching up in a matter of days and now I'm fully grown. I thought I was fully grown before? Obviously not.

And here's the best thing. I have periods again.

I have no experience with this sort of thing, stuff like this hasn't happened to my body in 500 hundred years and it's so confusing and weird. I hate it so much.

Some days I just sit in this empty house I bought a while back and cry. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. As a vampire it didn't bother me as much, I could compel myself a friend, I could run far away. If worse came to worse I could just shut it all off. But now I haven't got any of that and I feel more vulnerable than I've ever felt before. I find myself thinking about my family. Yes that's right, my human family from half a millennium ago. I vaguely remember the memories of my brief time as a human. I miss them, my mother, my father, my sister. All slaughtered because of me. None of them deserved it.

I don't know how to cope as a human which is why I have to be a vampire again. As a vampire I am fearless, I am dominant, I am brave and forever young. I am everything.

What am I as a human?

A scared little girl that needs the comfort of her dead family.

_Completely human._

I've been in hiding, plotting, scheming. And each day I've been growing older but no more of that now. It's time.

First things first. I need to be stronger and she's stronger than me now. So how do I become a vampire again? I cannot simply phone Elijah and ask him to turn me. That would be a dumb move because he wouldn't. Oh how he'd love his sweet human Katherine he fell in love with five hundred years ago. Oh no, he's definitely not an option.

I cannot tell anyone. If Klaus found out my life would be over. I'd be a blood servant like Elena was, used until the day I die for him to drain me whenever he feels like it.

No i have to keep this a secret and that's why I've been in hiding because noone can find out. Do you have any idea how many vampires I've tortured over the years who would give both their arms to see me a fragile, repulsive, weak human. That's what's made me tick the most. The power, just gone. I am weak.

I could steal Elena's life, that would be revenge but the thought of posing as my beloved doppelgänger for the rest of my life seems a bleak prospect. No I am not Elena. I am Katherine and I am going to take back what's rightly mine. I will trick some poor ignorant soul into giving me blood. I will pretend I'm not a human and threaten someone. Other than Elena does anyone else know I am human? Probably, the blabbermouth can't keep her mouth shut for two minutes. But trust me I will become a vampire again. And I will rise so powerful no one will dare to mess with me again. I will create an army so big noone would dare to anything with me and by surrender or by force I will finally destroy Elena Gilbert for _good_.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

**Sorry it's short, next will be longer promise…**

_**{ELENA}**_

Is there any light in this world to overshadow the darkness? Anything? Any glimmer of hope? Where is the sunshine? Where is the peace? What is this cruel world of supernatural beings where we are forced to die, barely adults?

She's not just a girl that died. Not somebody I knew that I can say a few words and remember. No she's not that.

This is my best friend, my dearest friend I love more than anything. A friend who was willing to do anything for me, a friend that did do everything for me. A friend that sacrificed her own life to save my brother.

Bonnie.

I couldn't get my head round it, I fled from the room when Jeremy had explained everything. This couldn't be real? This is not real. Bonnie can't be dead. This is all a horrible dream, a nightmare.

Is it that I'm only entitled to a certain portion of happiness, yes world, give me my brother back but then rip my best friend away? Why is there never a balance?

But that's exactly the problem, how stupid am I not to realise it?

There _is _a balance. Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life and the consequences for doing that was killing herself in the process. There had to be a sacrifice.

How am I supposed to tell Caroline this? What about her dad, her mom? They'll want to know why their daughter isn't around anymore. The mayor, her dad he'll want to know why she doesn't come home anymore, why she isn't here for college. I just sat in the chair in front of the fire crying. Well crying is an understatement because realistically it was more hysterical sobs. I just can't take any more pain in my life, I'm already broken. I cannot deal with it, I just can't cope. Damon made me a hot drink and sat by me, holding me tightly, muttering awkward words. My head was killing me, the part of me that didn't want to feel anything was pulsing and vibrating loudly in my head. Oh how much I craved it, how much I desired it, how much I ached to give in, to just surrender and not have to feel anything. But I didn't, it's a cop out.

Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness and I'm no exception. I can try and fight it all I like but eventually it always finds a way to crawl back in.

I miss her already, I miss her so much. I think apart of me always knew she was going to end up dead and I felt so wretched inside. How we always relied on her to do spells, how it was just expected she never really had a choice. We were all guilty of it.

There has to be a way to get her back, because I just can't accept that she's really gone this time, she has to be out there somewhere, she has to come back. Somehow.

I don't know how long I slept but it felt like days because when I awoke my muscles ached and my throat was burning. I groped the sheets to try and find Damon but he wasn't there, god where was he?

I slowly got up and out of bed and saw a fluttering piece of paper on the bedside table. I don't know what, but it made me feel nervous as I gently picked it up and unfolded the little white note.

It read:

_**Dearest Elena**_

_**Do you remember me? I'm sure you do. Just look in the mirror and you'll see me.**_

_**You can't hide because I will find you, you can't run because I promise I will be faster.**_

_**But I am coming for you Elena and this time I will **__**not**__** fail.**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

I felt my insides tense as I slowly placed the note back on the table. It felt like my heart had frozen and there was bile in my throat.

Katherine, she was coming for me. And she had been here, or knowing her probably sent somebody to deliver her message.

Katherine had been the last of my worries, I figured she was human and she was out of our lives for good. How could I have been so stupid? I hadn't told anybody that I had given her the cure, not even Damon. I wanted everybody to be happy for a change and to not worry all the time.

I would have eventually told them but I didn't plan on doing it just now. How could I have been so stupid and naïve? Of course Katherine Pierce wouldn't just disperse, disappear and go on and live a happy human life.

Had the cure even worked? She said she would be faster than me.

I wasn't scared of Katherine but it was just another bridge I'd have to cross and I just didn't have the fight left in me anymore. I was too tired and too sick of fighting. Sometimes I felt like I just wanted to disappear.

I suddenly felt cold and that was impossible in itself because vampires didn't feel cold but at this moment I did. I felt numb and I felt cold. I wanted Bonnie, and I know I shouldn't but I wanted Stefan. For just a moment I wanted his strong arms around me in a warm embrace. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I hadn't seen him for weeks and I missed him. I missed his face, his voice, his advice. I just wanted him to come back but I know I was being unreasonable.

I couldn't have both brothers.

But I could have him as a friend, why wouldn't he even come back and be my friend?

I realised that was too selfish of me to expect of him. I had chosen what I wanted and I could not be selfish anymore.

He needed time, time away, time to heal and if he needed weeks, maybe even years I would respect that. I was telling myself this but I knew I was going to go out and find him soon because I just needed his company and his wise words. I knew he'd be able to help me.

And then I just decided to go and do what I wanted, I got dressed, brushed my hair and went to try and find Stefan but as soon as I walked out of the front door I collapsed on the porch and burst into tears.

Where would I possibly look? Where would he be?

_Stefan I need you_ I shouted in my head.

Damon found me sometime later and sighed before sitting next to me and pulling me close.

'Everything will be okay Elena' he assured me

'No it won't' I cried 'nothing is ever okay for me' I felt like such a baby sitting there crying but I just couldn't put on the brave face anymore. There was too much pain in my heart.

After the tears had subsided he tilted my chin up and kissed me fiercly

'I love you Elena' he said 'and I'll never leave you'

'I love you' I whispered back against his lips.

'Maybe she'll come back, you never know Elena'

I nodded; hope was the only thing I had left.

'Where is Stefan? Damon where is he?' I asked quietly and his liquid eyes locked with mine.

'I'm kissing you and you're thinking about my brother?' he questioned raising his eyebrows.

'No' I sighed 'not like that, I just want to know where he is, I still care about him Damon' I answered truthfully.

'I know you do' he said and his eyes pulled away for just a moment and he gazed ahead. After a few moments he hung his head 'I don't know where he is Elena, this isn't like him, and he doesn't just take off unexpectedly'

'Do you think he's in trouble?' I asked in a murmur, terrified at the possible thought.

'I don't know, but I think it's about time we went to find him'

'I don't know if he'd like that' I answered but I did want to go and find him. I _needed _to make sure he was okay.

'Find who?' a voice said and me and Damon both looked up immediately. There he was, tall and lean.

It was Stefan…


End file.
